Our Brother
by Pippa19
Summary: A bitter musketeer is intent on trying to kill one of the inseparables. With the aid of Rocheforte and Milady de Winter will he succeed in his task'
1. Chapter 1

Our Brother!

The storm clouds gathered overhead, thunder rumbled in the distance the first spots of rain started to fall. It had been a hot and sticky day in Paris.

People started to scatter from the streets for shelter into their own homes. The sky had darkened making the daylight seem like twilight.

The candles flickered in the window wax dripping down the sticks.

The womans steady hand lighted other candles as the chamber grew darker, she brought up the taper to her mouth and blew out the small flame disguarding the taper onto the table. Sitting down at the other side of the table Milady de Winter looked across at the man opposite her, a faint smile appeared.

" Make sure you do not fail in this quest, I want him out of my life for good this time". she said with hatred in her voice.

Rochfort toyed with his wine goblet before placing it down and refilling both goblets, a smirk developed onto his lips, the lightning outside cracked another thunderclap.

" I want nothing else but to see a Kings Musketeer die, especially Athos, he is a thorn in my side and I also want rid" seethed Rochfort almost spitting out the words with hate. " Once we rid them of him, the rest will be easy bait".

Milady smiled across at him as she sipped from the goblet.

" How do you intend to kill him, she asked placing down the wine.

Rochfort stood and looked out of the window as the rain outside poured and danced onto the ground. Lightning flashed again as he turned to look at her.

" I will think of some way," he replied sitting back down at the table.

Milady sat back in her chair and felt for the choker around her neck, she had loved this man once until he had tried to hang her. Athos had always blamed her for the death of his brother Thomas, he didn't believe her when she told him that it was him who attacked her.

" Well make sure you do not fail," she said " He is not stupid.

Rochfort sniggered " Have faith in me Milady, when I set out to achieve something I do not fail"

Chapter 2

The storm had subsided making the ground steam slightly with the summer heat.

The four Musketeers had dismounted their steeds and handed the reins over to the stable boys, the horses snorted after their journey as they drank from the trough.

Porthos threw his large arms around the shoulders of Athos and Aramis, a grin on his face. d Artagnan walked ahead.

" Who agrees my friends? that we all deserve a well earned tankard of ale"

Aramis smiled " I must admit I am thirsty with this heat" he relied tossing his hat ito the air and catching it onto his head. Porthos laughed loud, making the others chuckle.

"Is it the Wren then" asked d'Artagnan turning and walking backwards. "Athos?

Athos nodded his head, " Yes of course I will catch you up my friends, I need to speak with Traville"

Aramis patted Athos on his back and grinned, " We will be waiting in the Wren" he said.

Athos nodded and carried on up the steps towards his Captains office.

The Wren was bustling with all walks of life, laughter and chatter filled the air as the three musketeers entered.

Porthos scanned the room, " Ah I've found us a table" he smiled weaving between other filled tables of people and pulling out one of the chairs to sit in. d'Artagnan and Aramis followed the big man and followed suit.

The serving girl was collecting tankards and eyed the three men, " What can I get you gentlemen?" she asked smiling.

Aramis gave one of his flirting smiles back, "Three tankards of your finest ale please Clara" he replied

Clara nodded and walked off.

" Do you ever give up with the flirting" asked Porthos glancing a wink at d'Artagnan. Aramis grinned at each of his brothers, " Must be my charm" he said " plus my handsome face" Porthos rolled his eyes and gave out one of his loud laughs. " You really are the limit my friend".

d'Aartagnan smiled at his brothers. " I am so grateful I met you my friends, you all cheer my day no end" he said. Aramis patted the young mans shoulders. Clara returned carrying a tray holding three pewter tankards of ale, she placed each one one the table in front of each man. They looked up in unison and smiled. Aramis beamed, " thanking you Clara. he said.

Porthos held up the tankard at arms length a huge grin on his face " Ahhh just what I need after a heated day" he drank from the tankard and let out a sigh, " beautiful " he huffed. Aramis and d'Artagnan followed suit, each nodding with approval at Porthos's words.

At that moment Athos appeared at the table, he had caught the eyes of Clara and jestered to her for another round of ale, the girl nodded in his direction. Aramis patted him on the shoulder as he sat, " Everything in order with Traville my friend" he asked turning his head. Athos nodded as Clara arrived with another tray of ale, " Yes, but he is not amused with the amount of paperwork he has to get through" the other three men smiled. Athos looked at Clara, " Thank you" he said. Athos drank some ale back, " I needed that" he uttered placing down the tankard. They all laughed glancing at Porthos.

" I spoke the same words my friend, nothing like a good ale after a heated day" Athos nodded in agreement.

Chapter3 -

Rochfort rode his horse through the forest, strips of sunrays danced through the trees as he cantered. He brought the stallion to a halt and dismounted. Rochfort scanned the forest, he took out a water skin from his saddle bag and drank. Paris was in the middle of a hot spell of weather and he felt sticky and hot. He pored some water over his head and put the water skin back into the saddle bag. Rochfort looked up as he heard the hooves of a horse getting louder, he pulled his musket from his belt and waited. Recognising the man he put the musket back onto his belt.

The other man dismounted and nodded to Rochfort.

" I hope you made certain you were not followed" asked Rochfort.

" You forget Monsieur, I am a Musketeer I am trained in such matters"

Rochfort eyed him as he took the purse from his own pocket and held it in the palm of his hand. The musketeer held out his hand to take the purse, Rochfort grabbed it back with force.

" Ahh my friend, I need the deed completed before you receive payment" he hissed through gritted teeth.

The man looked at him and grinned.

" You know you can trust me Rochfort, I've always wanted to get even with one of them four" he said.

Rochfort showed a slight grin. " You know what will happen if you get caught dont you" he asked.

The musketeer looked up into the trees and siged.

" I never wanted to be a Musketeer, I was forced into this by my father, I hate them as you do, I never get any chance to go on a mission, Athos never summons me. The four of them think they are above the law, I am going to make sure I teach him a lesson"

Rochfort looked at the musketeer , he could see the hate in his eyes.

" Good, I hope you are right Pierr" he sniggered." How prey do intend to kill him".

Pierr glanced up into the tree's a smirk froming on his lips, "You forget dear man I know my way around the garrison, I know every musketeers rooms, I am the perfect candidate for such a task".

Rochforte watched him as he mounted his horse, Pierr tipped his hat, " I will be in touch" he turned his horse and rode off through the tree's.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Our Brother

It was late when the four friends wandered back from the Tavern, the moon shone bright, it was going to be another sticky warm night. Porthos slipped an arm around Athos's shoulders as they walked.

" Its not like you brother to just have one bottle of wine, are you feeling quite well" he chuckled. Aramis and d'Artagnan laughed as they threw a glance toward Athos. A slight smile appeared on his lips as he looked at his brothers.

" It has been known my friends, I can control it when I wish, besides I am becoming tired of the morning headaches" he answered. They all laughed loudly as they seen the expression on Athos's face. They where glad he was much happier these days, and loved his humour that came with it. Aramis patted him on the back, " Glad to hear it my friend, you will sleep easier tonight". Athos nodded a smile to his brother as they continued their walk towards their lodgings.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pierr sat in his candle lit chamber, he coud hear the voices from were he sat, he stood and moved over to the small window and peered down. He breathed in deeply as he spotted them walking into the grounds. Pierr took a swig from the goblet in his hand and watched them bid goodnight to each other. " Just a matter of time Musketeer Athos" he seethed through clenched teeth, " just a matter of time".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Athos unclipped his sword belt and placed his weaopns down on his dresser. He smiled to himself thinking of his friends teasing him about the wine as they wandered back from the Tavern. Athos removed his doublet and placed it on the back of a chair, he sat down and took off his boots with a yawn, Athos eyed the bottle of wine on the table and poured himself a goblet and drank it back. " Its only one glass" he whispered to himself.

A slight knock was heard on his door,"Athos my friend" came the loud whisper. Athos smiled as he stood and walked over to open it.

" I confess my friend, I have only had one more glass, then I sleep, I promise" he said opening the door. The smile disappeared from his face as he looked at the masked figure before him, Athos felt the sudden thrust in his stomach as he gasped, then the jerk as the blade was pulled from his flesh.

The pain was intense Athos stumbled backwards into the chamber, the room was spinning, his brothers faces smiling as he walked with them, he looked down to his stomach as blood oozed from the wound, his hands covered in it, his breathing became shallow and rapid as sweat beaded his face. Help me, help me, I can't, can't I ...

Athos stumbled towards the door once more, he made it out into the hallway smearing blood everywhere as he steadied himself against the wall, his legs felt like they would give way anytime now. He breathed hard, his legs giving way under him, blood puddled on the floor, Athos was now crawling on his stomach towards the door at the end of the hall, blood smeared the floor in his wake as he gasped in agony. " Por oss, Por oss he help me " the hallway was spinning, spinning, Athos was at the foot of Porthos's door as he tried to stretch his arm towards it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos turned in his sleep, he had kicked his blanket off his large frame, too hot for a cover he had thought. His eyes flickered open, Porthos glanced at his door," bloody rats again" he mumbled as he heard the scratching at his door. Porthos frowned towards the door as he could have sworn he heard a voice," Porth, Poros!"

"What the hell" he muttered reaching for his musket. Porthos stood and walked over to his door and opened it.

He stood there open mouthed as he took in the horror before him, his face paled and his stomach churned as he threw his musket to the floor.

ATHOS! My God my friend Athos! Porthos was by his side in an instant, blood was everywhere. He rushed back into his chamber and grabbed a linen sheet from his bed, pressing it to the wound. Porthos held him tight, " Athos look at me! he gasped grasping his face to look at him, " I need to get help, I want you to try and hold this to the wound for me whilst I get Aramis" Athos was gasping in pain as he tried to speak "Poth os Porsos it hu hur hurts" he gasped." I know brother I know, I shall make haste" With that Pothos ran, his big gruff voiced was loud as he ran across the landing down the steps across to Aramis chamber. He pushed through the door towards Aramis who was fast asleep. Porthos shook him awake," Aramis! Aramis!" Aramis's eyes shot open, he was used to being woken up at different times when his medical knowledge was needed.

" Porthos my friend" he didn't get the words out before Porthos who was breathing hard, his face white and horror on his features. Aramis stared at his friend with concern.

"Its Athos, he he he' been stabbed I think, such a me mess" he gasped Aramis shot up, pulled on his pants and boots, he grabbed his medic kit and rushed out of the room, " Where is he now Porthos" he yelled back as he ran. " Hes outsied my chamber,dear God I hope he's still with us, he's in a bad way Mis".

Aramis stopped in his tracks as he seen the blood trail leading to Porthos,s chamber. His insides lurched, he felt the colour drain from his face as he stared in horror at his wounded brother.

"ATHOS! my friend" he gasped as he crouched down next to his brother. Aramis felt for a pulse in Athos,s neck it was faint. He looked up at a conerned looking Porthos.

"I dont understand it Aramis" he gasped, " He was fine, we all walked back together" Aramis was hearing what Porthos was saying but knew now was not the time to ask questions he had to save his brothers life.

"We need to get him to the Infirmary now my friend, we may need " Porthos didn,t need telling twice, he bent down and scooped Athos up into his arms and carried him along towards the Infirmary.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis and Pothos had laid Athos on the infirmary table, blood still oozed from his stomach, Aramis felt himself starting to sweat, as he shot a glance to Porthos.

" He's losing so much blood Porthos, I dont like this, where is Dr. Lemay"

Pothos looked at his friend,"I sent Henri to get him, he should be here soon enough"

Aramis washed his hands in the hot water and dried them, he began to wash his friends wound, the water slowly turning crimson as he washed.

It felt cold and and wet, voices all around pain hurting and hurting, dizzy spinning dark and red.

Athos,s eyes were glazed as they opened slightly, he could see his brothers face.

"Amis A mis mis" he gasped

Aramis was still washing the wound, he smiled down into Athos,s face.

"Im here my friend, Im here, shhhh, dont exhaust yourself"

Porthos was holding his hand and felt the sudden slackness. "ATHOS! he gasped.

"He's passed out with the loss of blood" said Aramis drying off his hands.

That moment Lemay walked through the door, he didnt look happy at being called from his bed. Henri followed him.

" Good you have cleaned the wound" he said rolling up his sleeves and washing his own hands.

Lemay looked at the wound, his face glancing at Aramis then Pothos. " I will be suprised if he makes it through this night, the gash is deep and he is losing too much blood"

Aramis and Porthos exchanged concerned looks, tears welling in their eyes. Aramis glared at Lemay.

"We just can't give up on him, we have to do something NOW! he almost spat the words out.

Lemay looked at him, " Lets hope stitching such a deep wound will stop this blood loss" he answered. " I am hoping it hasn't ruptured any vital organ".

Aramis prepared his suture kit and sighed"I have stitched deep wounds before doctor and men have lived, I will not let my brother die this night"

Porthos squeezed Aramis on the shoulder and smiled with a nod. Aramis turned eyes still glazed as he looed at Porthos and patted his hand.

Pothos looked around at Henri who was standing in the background looking concerned.

" Henri" he said " Rouse Treville and dArtagnan let them know what happened"the cadet nodded and left the room at haste.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The door flew open as Traville and d'Artagnan rushed into the room. d'Artagnan was at Athos's side in a flash,he was still tucking his shirt into his trousers as he spoke " What happened,has he been out again" the young man searched Porthos's and Aramis's face's for an answer.

Traville waited for his men to answer, Aramis continued aiding Dr Lemay with the stitching,he glanced up for a second, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

Porthos ushered Traville and dArtagnan aside as he looked back at his wounded brother.

" I have asked the guards on the Garrison entrance, Athos did not leave again and noone came in".

Traville studied the big mans face and gave out a sigh as he scratched his head.

" I dont like the sound of this, I will speak to the guards myself" he said. Traville wandered back over to Athos's side, "Is he going to be alright Aramis?" Lemay and Aramis were now wrapping bandages around Athos's stomach.

" He's lost alot of blood Captain, thats the main concern, we've stitched the wound best we can, I will stay with him this night" repiled Aramis washing blood from his hands.

Lemay grabbed his cloak and hat and turned to Traville.

" We will just have to wait and see now, but he is a young man and strong" he said " I must go back to the Palace.

Traville nodded, " Thank you Doctor, Aramis knows what he is doing"

dAartagnan was now awake and joined his brothers, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

" How is he" he asked sitting at Athos' side and glancing up at Aramis.

Aramis placed another wet cloth on Athos' forhead and stroked his hair away from his eyes. He looked across at the Gascon as he covered Athos with the sheets up to his chest.

" We will have to wait my friend, I just hope he doesn't lose anymore blood, he is so weak" dArtagnan took Athos' hand in his and nodded.

"He is strong Aramis,he wont go down without a fight".

Aramis smiled slightly at his young friend as Porthos joined them. " Yeah I know" he replied.

Porthos sat on the next bed to Athos and looked at his friends, his face full of consentration,both men studied his face.

" What irks you my friend" asked Aramis placing a hand on the big mans shoulder.

Pothos was shaking his head as he spoke. " I dont get it, he never went out again,noone followed us back from the Tavern, Traville has spoken to the sentry guards noone came into the Garrison". Aramis and dArtagnan shot each other a glance. " So you think its one of our own" asked dArtagnan. Porthos made a fist as he stood," If I find out that one of our own has done this" he roared " he wont need a trial because he will be dead anyway" The big musketeer was seething in anger.

Aramis patted him on the back,"Come on my friend, we dont know anything yet, but if you are correct I will be right behind you". dArtagnan nodded " Count me in" he said.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three Our Brother:

Constance shut the large doors behind her with a pull as she exited the Queens chambers, she carried the fabrics that the Queen had chosen for two of her new gowns. Constance smiled to herself as she walked down the Palace halls admiring another sun soaked day through the windows. She almost stopped in her tracks as she could have sworn she heard raised whispers coming from around the corner of the great hall. Constance came to a stop as she slowly peered around the wall trying her best not to be seen. She could see the shadows of two figures on the opposite wall as she looked, Rocehfort was scolding one of the Musketeers and he did not look happy with him. Constance took a deep breath as she continued past them humming to herself.

The two men stopped instantly as she walked, the musketeer raised his hat as she passed "Ah madam Bonacieux how are you this fine day" he asked.

Constance smiled with a slight bow towards both men, Rochefort glared at her, "Madam" he sneered.

"I am quite well sir thank you for asking" she answered.

She carried on walking, thoughts filling her head. Why would Rochefort be scolding Pierr, he is never here at the Palace. Constance shrugged her shoulders and carried on about her business.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville paced back and fourth in front of his Musketeers inside the grounds of the Garrison, the sun was beating down on them as the day grew hotter by the hour. He walked towards the office steps and stood on the second rung as he scanned his men.

"Last night one of my best men was seriously wounded within the confounds of his own chambers, he was stabbed in the stomach and left for dead, bleeding to death". The men glanced at on another in shock, mumbles of voices could be heard each wondering who it could be.

One of the men spoke up, "Is he going to live Captain" he asked. Treville looked across at one of the younger men.

"At the moment Rafel he is hanging on, thanking the Lord for Aramis and Dr. Lemay".

"Who was stabbed Sir" asked another. Treville gave a sigh as he turned to Donas. " It was Athos,he is still very ill and in the Infirmary, so if any of you men observed any comings and goings inside the Garrison a day ago or last night you let me know straight away, we have to catch whoever this was and fast, do I make myself clear" Treville's voice became louder. Pierr scanned around at the men as he stood among them, then glanced over at Treville, " damn why didn't he die, I have to try and finish the task"he thought his face looking pale.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville walked into the Infirmary, the inseperables looked up as he entered.

Aramis was tending to Athos wound as Treville joined them.

"How is he Aramis" he asked looking down at his best swordsman. " He worries me that he is still unconsious Captain" replied Aramis pulling down Athos shirt and replacing another cold cloth on his brow. " At least the bleeding has stopped but he remains very weak"

Porthos eyed his Captain, " Any of the men have anything to say Sir" he asked. Treville sat on the next bed and shook his head, " Not so far" he said looking up at the big man " But I will not rest until we find out who did this" he said glancing down at Athos.

" Lets hope Athos wakes soon" said d'Aartagnan " maybe he will have the answer. The four men looked at the Gascon before averting their eyes on Athos.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Are you seriously informing me that he is still lives, call yourself a Musketeer" Rocheforte slammed his fists down on the table in front of him as he glared at Pierr. Pierr sighed as he reached for his goblet of wine. Rochefort swung at him knocking it flying across the room.

Pierr stood instantly as he threw himself at Rocheforte and pushing him into the table.

"You asked me to kill him, so I thought by stabbing the bastard he would bleed to death overnight". Pierr roared through gritted teeth.

Rocheforte straightened up and drank the rest of the wine left in his goblet, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sat down pouring more into the empty vessel.

" I hope for your own sake musketeer that he did not realise it was you, dont expect me to cover you for treason" Rocheforte sneeered.

" Do you really think I am that incometent "replied Pierr. " I am willing to finish off the task, he is in the Infirmary at present".

Rocheforte eyed Pierr with his evil stare," Get out and return when he is dead" he hissed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville was sitting in his office, he could hear the steel hit steel as the men in the yard below sparred with each other. There was a knock on his door, Treville looked up and shouted "come in".

Porthos entered, " May I speak freely Captain" he asked.

Treville motioned towards a chair for the big man to sit.

"What can I do for you Porthos" he asked leaning back in his seat and eyeing the man opposite.

" I thought maybe d'Artagnan and myself should mingle with the men, see if we can find out anything, I hate the thought of the bastard getting away with this, it could be someone out there Sir" he said.

Treville nodded" So you really think we have a traitor in our mist" he enquired.

Porthos sighed, " I hope that I am wrong Captain, but Athos did not stab himself, someone wanted him dead".

"Very well, but keep me informed of your progress"said Treville.

Porthos stood and nodded to his Captain as he opened the office door. Traville looked up." Oh and Porthos" he asked making the man turn and look back at him.

" Try and keep this discreet, the less people who know about this the better". Porthos nodded once more as he closed the door behind him. Treville sat forward on his desk, his head in his hands he sighed out loud.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pierr leaned up against the wall watching as d'Artagnan sparred with Henri, d'Artagnan giving out his tutorial as usual to the cadets. Porthos sat on a random wooden stool and watched slowly scanning around the men and eyeing each one. " How is Athos" came a voice behind him. Porthos shaded the sun from his eyes as he looked up at Marcel the veteren musketeer. "Ah Marcel" said Porthos.

"He is still very ill, but Aramis is talking good care of him, we are just praying that the Lord spares him"

Marcel nodded as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Porthos, " He is a strong young man is Athos, I am certain he will be fine". Porthos patted the older man on the shoulder and smiled. " Yeah your right, Marcel" he replied.

Pierr sniggered to himself as he listened to Marcel talking with Porthos. Thoughts running through his head, " we will see about that" I have to get into that infirmary.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis felt Athos forehead, the fever seemed to be braking,"Thank the Lord" he whispered to his unconsious brother as Aramis kissed his Crucifix and put it back into his shirt collar.

Aramis sat back in the chair at Athos side and looked at his friend. That moment Treville walked into the room.

Aramis looked up and nodded " Captain" he aknowledged.

"Any change" asked the older man sitting down on the opposite bed. Aramis straightened the sheet across Athos chest as he spoke," His fever seems to be braking, he is not as hot, I really wish he would wake, he needs water down him". That moment a knock was heard and Serge walked in." Can I get you men anything to eat" he asked glancing at Athos.

" I've eaten Serge" replied Treville, " How about you Aramis, you need to keep your strengh up". Aramis shook his head," I'm fine, dont feel that hungry" he said. "But thank you for the thought Serge".

"Did someone mention food" came a booming voice as Porthos walked through the door followed by d'Aartagnan.

Aramis smiled" Im certain you smell food from afar" he chuckled eyeing his big friend. Pothos laughed out loud as he walked towards Athos and looked at his friend, "Still no change yet then" he said stroking Athos hair. "Not yet Mon ami" said Aramis. Serge walked into thew room with bread and cheese and placed it down on the table. " There you go gentlemen, eat" he said. d'Artagnan smiled and patted Serge on the back, "Thank you my friend" he said.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

" It seems I cannot trust you to carry out one simple task, he was supposed to kill him right out, now you tell me he still lives" Milady de Winter stared into Rocheforte,s grey eyes. Rocheforte glared across at her from his seat positioned at the table.

" Pierr is going to finish what he started, trust me. He has been warned" he sneered. A slight smile lit up her face as she looked at him. " And how prey is he going to do that when the Garrison is crawling with musketeers".

She stood and approached Rocheforte, she looked up into his pitiful face. " You had better be right this time, or the King will find out your secret" she said in a loud whisper. Milady turned on her heel and left the chamber. Rocheforte glared after her.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The pain, it hurts...hurts, voices...everything white, dizzy...dizzy. voices..spinning aound.

Athos groaned slightly moving his head, his brothers sitting at the table suddenly shot to their feet. Aramis was by his side in seconds.

"Athos! Athos! can you hear me mon ami" he soothed as he stroked Athos hair from his brow. Athos slowly opened his eyes to see Aramis smiling down. "Armis, Armis" gasped Athos. " Yes I am here mon ami, we are all here" Aramis turned to the table and poured water into a cup, with the help of Porthos they both held him upright to drink.

"Drink Athos, you need to drink something"Said Porthos.

d'Artagnan smiled at his brothers, " Do you think hes going to be alright Aramis" he asked eagerly looking at his friend.

Aramis glanced up at the young man," I pray he is over the worst" he replied. Athos took another sip of the water as he was lowered back down on the pillow. Athos green eyes scanned around the room. "Wh what hap happened" he asked between gasps. Porthos and Aramis glanced at each other. " We where hoping you could tell us Mon ami" said Porthos. Suddenly Athos gasped in pain," HURTS, HU...RTS." "Take is easy my friend, dont exhaust yourself" said Aramis taking his hand in his. " I know it hurts, I will make you a pain draft mon ami".

d'Artagnan stood at the foot of the bed," I will let Treville know he's awake" he said approaching the door. Porthos nodded to the Gascon and smiled.

" You had us all worried sick Athos" said Porthos rubbing the muketeers arm. "But we need to know who did this to you." Aramis returned with the pain draft" the two men once again held Athos up to drink, " Thats it mon ami, that should help you" said Aramis. As Athos drank from the cup. " Dizz dizzy, everthing spinning" he whispered laying back on the pillow. Aramis stroked Athos hair back and pulled the covers up straight. "Try and rest my friend, you are very weak at present and need to build up your strength."

Treville entered the room followed by d'Artagnan, he walked over and looked at his second in command.

"Athos, how you feeling" he asked, " You gave us all quite a scare". Athos looked up at his Captain, he did his best to keep his eyes from closing. " Ca captain," he just about said before falling to sleep again.

Treville glanced at Aramis, who was feeling Athos brow. " He's sleeping, I have given him a pain draft but he is very weak".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Constance laughed with Serge as she helped with the food supplies. " I was thinking of making the men some of my famous chicken stew madam Bonacieux" he said as he chopped up carrots. Constance glanced at the veteren musketeer and smiled.

" I am quite certain they will enjoy whatever you cook for them" Serge she replied. " They all have large appitites".

Serge laughed, " Yes they certainly have nothing goes to waste". Constance passed over the large couldron for Serge as he prepared his stew. That moment the door opened and Porthos and d'Artagnan walked into the kitchen. d'Artagnan's eyes lit up as he spotted Constance, she flashed him a smile as he kissed her cheek. Porthos picked up a carrot and started to munch on it, Constance rolled her eyes at him," You my good sir will have to wait until Serge has cooked you all his chicken stew" she said.

Serge smiled.

"We came to see if we could have some stew for Athos, he roused earlier, and Aramis says he needs to eat something" said the big musketeer scanning the table top for scraps.

" I am so pleased he is awake" said Constance, " from what I heard he was in a bad way".

d'Aratagnan nodded " Yeah he certainly scared us all".

" I will fetch some stew to Athos" said Serge, "It wont be too long". Porthos patted him on the shoulder and nodded.

"Good man " he said.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

d'Artagnan walked Constance across the garrison courtyard, there was still alot of activity as the cadets sparred with each other. They both sat down in the sun and drank some wine, "Ive missed you my love" DArtagnan said stroking her hand across the smiled across to him, " And Ive missed you to she said reaching across and placing a peck on his lips. "But Athos was in a bad way, you where needed here". she relied taking a sip of wine. d'Artagnan smiled," yes I know, and Im glad we where all here for him." Constance glanced over to the sparring cadets, and noticed Pierr standing watching them. She turned back to her husband," Is Pierr a friend of Rochforet" she asked moving a strand of hair from his face. He furrowed his brow and looked up into her eyes."Why would you ask that" he enquired toying with his goblet. Constance put her elbows on the table and rested her chin looking at him. She shrugged her shoulders slightly as she spoke.

"He was at the palace yesterday talking with him thats all, they both looked very cloak and dagger togerther".

d'Artagnan felt a strange sensation in his stomach, as he glared across at his wife."WHAT! are you certain of this he asked." Constance rolled her eyes," Of course I'm certain". she said.

d'Artagnan stood, " I want you to go straight home now Constance, do you understand me" he said, a slight panic in his voice. Constance looked at him in concern," But d'Art" she didnt get time to ask. " Please Constance do as I say please" he said. Her face changed to puzzlement, " why of course I will go, but pray be careful whatever this is" she said. d'Artagnan pecked her on the lips, "Now go" he said.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Treville, Aramis and Porthos stared open mouthed at the Gascon as he told them what Constance had told him.

"I'll kill the BASTARD! here and now" growled Porthos balling his his fists.

" Wait a minute, we know nothing yet, lets not get ahead of ourselves until we have some proof" gasped Treville holding his hand up at Porthos's large frame.

" I dont like the sound of this Captain" said Aramis glancing at his two brothers. " What buisness would Pierr want with Rocheforte of all people".

Treville sat down at his desk and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

" Aramis you get back to Athos now, and stay with him, keep your weapons with you" Aramis was on his way before the Captain had finished. " Yes Sir" he replied on his way out of the office.

Treville looked up at the faces of the other two musketeers, anger and concern on both men.

" If he has done this to Athos, I will personally hang him myself" said Treville through gritted teeth. Porthos face was an angry scowl. " With respect Cap'in I will be in the front of the queue" he growled.

d'Artagnan nodded as he patted the big mans shoulder.

"Its gotten Rochforte written all over it" he said glancing at his Captain. Traville looked at his two men , his face etched with thought.

" This is what I want you both to do" he said, leaning across his desk.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Our Brother: Part Four

Aramis smiled at his brother as he helped him to eat some of Serges chicken stew, " Thats it mon ami just a bit more" he said as Athos took another spoon full. Aramis wiped the slops from Athos beard and mouth and helped him lay against the pillow again. " My fa favouite st stew" gasped Athos. Aramis grinned "Yes he did it specially for you knowing its your favourite my friend" Aramis stroked back Athos hair from his forehead and pulled the blanket over his chest." Now I want you to rest my friend, your very weak". Athos looked up at his brother his green eyes welled with tears making them look even more greener than usual. " Ev.. everyone is so th thoughtful he gasped through a sob. Aramis smiled " That mon ami is because we all love you, you gave us all quite a scare you know".

Aramis took hold of his hand, he felt Athos squeeze a slight smile on his face. "Th.. thank you" he gasped through his pain. Aramis bent over and kissed the top of his brothers head. " No need" he whispered. " I'll make you a pain draft, it will help you sleep".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pierr scanned the courtyard as the cadets sparred with each other steel against steel clattering around the yard.

Looking edgy Pierr beckoned Henri over, the boy nodded at the musketeer."Saddle my horse, and make haste". he said. Henri did as he was ordered,even though he didn't like the tone of the man. Pierr wandered over to the stable as Henri was walking out with the stallion. "Are you off on an errand Sir" asked Henri making converstaion as he fastened the saddle bags. Pierr glared at the boy his face like thunder.

" I fail to see what business it is of yours where I am going boy" he seethed. Grabbing the reins from the young man.

Henri glanced down at the ground, sorry he had even asked.

Pierr mounted his stallion and rode out of the Garrison.

Henri watched as he disappered out of sight, he ran across the courtyard towards the steps and hurried up them two at a time. Out of breath he knocked on Treville's door. Henri was still out of breath as d'Aratagnan opened it, he stood aside as the young cadet rushed up to Treville who was sitting at his desk.

" He's just left Captain, I dont know where" he puffed out " I did enquire but he told me to mind my own buisness". Porthos and Treville exchanged glances. " Two guesses where he is heading". Said d'Artagnan pacing the room.

Treville nodded as he looked up at the young cadet. "Thank you Henri and remember what I said, you do not speak of this to anyone, do you hear me son". Henri looked from one man to the other. " Yes Sir, you have my word as a Musketeer cadet, I would never brake my oath".

d'Artagnan patted the boy on the shoulder and smiled.

Treville stood up, Good boy, now go and saddle our horses, we will be down shortly". The boy nodded and left the office.

lllllllllllllllll

Porthos entered the Infirmary, Aramis was mixing herbs into a bowl as he looked up. Porthos glanced over at a sleeping Athos.

"How is he fering Mon ami" he asked Aramis. Both men looked at Athos," He is very weak, I just hope no fever takes hold, at least I got him to eat some of Serges stew, so far he has kept it down, that is a good sign". Porthos nodded " I knew we could rely on you my friend" he said ushering Aramis to the door. Porthos lowered his voice as he glanced back at his wounded brother. " We are about to leave for the Palace now, Treville is hoping we can catch him with Rocheforte". Aramis nodded " I dont undersatand why they would want to try and kill Athos, it does not make any sense". Porthos shrugged " Maybe they where planning to kill us all and Athos was first on the list" he replied. Aramis patted his friends shoulder, " Be careful you know what Rocheforte is like mon ami". Porthos frowned at his friend, " I want to rip who ever did this from limb to limb". he said. " I wish now I was coming with so I could help you do this" Said Aramis glancing back at Athos laying in the cot. Porthos nodded as he patted Aramis's arm. " I must make haste mon ami, dont worry whoever did this to our brother is goin to pay" he growled. Porthos headed out of the door. Aramis closed it behind him and looked back at Athos. " Yeah, they will pay" he whispered swallowing the lump rising in his throat.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Treville, Porthos and d'Artagnan had rode a different way to the palace, it put extra minutes on their journey but that dididn,t bother the Captain, he knew Pierr had to be meeting up with Rocheforte, and he needed the proof Rocheforte was involved in trying to kill Athos. Treville also knew the Rocheforte loathed his best men. Somehow he had to convince the King.

" You good for nothing bloody fool, you where supposed to finish off the task" roared Rocheforte. He swung himself at Pierr pinning him to the hard stone wall of the chamber, his arm across the musketeers throat, he spat the words out through clenched teeth."You listen to me you damm fucking excuse of a man, you had better flee because I am not taking any blame for your pathetic attempt at trying to kill that bastard Athos." Rocheforte let go of his grasp around Pierr's throat and pushed him once more into the wall. Pierr gasped as he straightened his doublet, he put a hand to his own throat rubbing it.

Milady showed her face from beyond the dark shadow of the dungeon as she watched the two men. They both turned to look as she emerged, her skirts rustling as she walked.

" My dear Rocheforte how you vex yourself, I am most certain Pierr did what he could given the curcumstances" she said a slight smile on her lips as she eyed both men from one to the other.

Rochfortes face was like thunder as he looked at her, her face glowing in the candle lit dungeon.

" Forgive me Milady, but you must concur that is only a matter of time until Treville and his rabble suspect that something is amiss, you know they will not rest untill they find out the truth". Pierr glared at him, " The only truth you care anything about is if they find out you are involved in this charade of yours" he almost spat out the words.

Rocheforte grinned to himself as he turned to look at Pierr.

" It will be you that HANGS! for treason, you piece of shit, I knew I should not have gotten a so called musketeer to do one simple task" he seethed. " You musketeers are all the same, hopeless pathetic excuses for soilders".

"Now gentlemen, I beg you both to calm yourselves" said Milady sitting down on a random chair placed in the middle of the floor. " Arguing about this is not going to solve anything". She wound a finger around a strand of her hair as she spoke.

Rocheforte shook his head slightly as he paced the floor,he stopped as he looked down into her face and placed both hands on the arms of the chair she sat in, bringing his face close to hers. " So just what do you suggest we do, afterall this was all your idea in the first place, you wanted your husband dead". Pierr glanced up as he spoke, he shot them both a questioned look. " HUSBAND! what are you talking about" he enquired. Milady exchanged glances with Rocheforte.

Rocheforte grinned at him, " You mean you didn't know" "ROCHFORTE!" Milady stood up and glared onto his face,"Not here, not now" she gasped. Rocheforte waved away her hands from his arm. " Are you telling me that Athos is your husband". asked Pierr his face paling.

"WAS! she gasped," until he tried to kill me". Pierr shook his head in despair." This just gets better and better".

llllllllllllllllllllllll

" His horse is in the stables, he has to be somewhere in the palace" said Treville as he joined his men. Porthos face was full of anger as he glanced at d'Artagnan, "I want to kill the bastard NOW! he growled. Traville looked at the big musketeer "calm down my man, we all want to kill him, but we need proof it really is him". Treville quickly changed the subject as he stopped in his tracks and turned to his men," right we split up.

Porthos take the east wing of the palace, d'Artagnan take the west, I will search around the Kings chambers" he said." We meet up in the main hall when you hear the clock strike the hour".

The two musketeers nodded in agreement. " If you find him I want you to apprehend him until I arrive" is that clear? both men nodded. " Oh and Porthos" the big man turned to look at him"Sir". " Do not mention why we want to talk with him". The men went their seperate ways, d'Artagnan patted Porthos on the shoulder as they went.

"How can he expect us to stay calm after what he did to Athos?" said Porthos through clenched teeth. d'Artagnan shot his brother a glance, " I know mon ami, I know" he answered.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

Rocheforte slid open the dungeon door, the three figures alighted the stone steps upward to the the west passage of the Palace, on turning the corner slowly he suddenly shot out his arm across the two behind him as he spotted d'Artagnan walking down the passage.

" Go back NOW!" he gasped, "make haste". They all decended the steps and waited looking at Rocheforte with panic in their eyes." What is it" asked Milady. Rocheforte turned to them both his face pale. " A fucking musketeer thats what" he seethed. " There has to be more, obviously looking for you Pierr" said Milady. Pierr glared at her, probably looking for your husbands attemted murderer".

" It was you who put the knife in him" she said with a slight grin on her lips. "Hush both of you, back down to the dungeon NOW! " gasped Rocheforte as he heard the footsteps getting nearer to the door.

Rocheforte pushed the dungeon door closed behind them as they hid in the dark shadows. " Quiet" he whispered, putting his finger to his lips. " Stay back".

They heard the footsteps as they desended down the steps. d'Artagnan pushed the door it was just darkness as he held up the lighted torch to see inside, he was about to walk inside when he heard commotion up into the passage, d'Artagnan turned and ran up the steps.

Rocheforte blew out his breath with relief, " He's gone" whispered Milady, " I thought for a moment you where going to have to stab another musketeer" she glanced at Pierr. He glared at her, " I am most pleased you find all this so amusing Milady" he seethed. She shot him a smirk as she walked passed him, her skirts rustling. "Thats enough" spat Rocheforte. " I suggest you return and finish what you started Pierr, if d'Artagnan is here that means the others are somewhere in the Palace". Pierr looked at him, " They are not that stupid enough to leave Athos alone in the Infirmary, Aramis is probably nursing him, he's the medic" he answered. Rocheforte had turned to exit the door, he spun around and glared at the musketeer, " Im certain you will think of something" he spat out. He grabbed Pierr by the arm, " You started it, you can finish it". Rocheforte let go and disappeared up the steps.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Porthos slowly walked along the passage passing members of the Kings court as they stood around in small groups chatting. He was no stranger to these people so he knew he didn't look out of place wandering around the Palace. As he turned the corner two of the red guard approached from the opposite direction. " Didn't know you where on duty today Musketeer" one of them asked.

Porthos stopped in his tracks as he walked passed them. "Don't see what buisiness it is of yours to enquire as to my wherabouts" he relied back. The guards both sniggered and carried on walking.

Porthos entered the next passage eyeing every nook and cranny, even open doors to chambers where simply empty. "Where are you damn it you little shit" Thought Porthos as he carried on his merry way.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Blood dripped down the walls onto the floor making a huge puddles as it flowed in small channels towards the door, the man stood at the door with the knife, he walked forward, " This time it will kill you out right, you have no blood left in you to fight" he weilded it towards him the blade glistening in the candlelight. " NOOOOOOO, NOOOOO I ca ca can't brea breath" gasped Athos, " No more blood".

Aramis was by his side in seconds," Athos! Athos!" he gasped grabbing the swordmans wrists," Take it easy mon ami you've had a bad dream, come now breath with me" Aramis lay him back against the pillow and stroked his hair away from his forehead. Athos opened his green eyes wide, his breathing was now calming.

Aramis smiled down at his brother," your safe mon ami, nothing is going to happen to you whilst I am here I promise". Athos squeezed Aramis's hand in his." Your a fine brother" he gasped .

Aramis grinned," Well I already knew that" he replied dabbing Athos forehead with a damp cloth. " Now rest, you need to build up your strengh".

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The clock at the Palace chimmed on the hour. Treville was already in the main hall as his two musketeers arrived. He turned as they approached . " Well" he inquired. The two men shrugged their shoulders. " Nothing captain" said d'Artagnan " Its like they have just vanished". Porthos nodded in agreement. " He has to be somewhere" said Treville pacing the floor. Porthos was leaning against the window ledge as something caught his eye, his face changed as he noticed Pierr riding from the stable.

" Dear God, there he is" he yelled, running from the main hall, the other two men followed on his heels.

Porthos ran towards the stables shouting over his shoulder, " I bet he's on his way back to the garrison, we need to get back to Aramis and Athos". The three men mounted their horses, " I really need to apprehend this bastard fast" spat Treville through clenched teeth. They kicked their horses into a gallop and away from the palace grounds.

lllllllllllllllllllllll


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Our Brother.**

Serge walked into the Infirmary with his famous stew and bread, he placed it down on the table opposite Athos bed.

Aramis turned and smiled, " Your a good man Serge, we won't starve with you around". he said walking over to the man and patting him on the shoulder. " How is Athos fering" asked Serge glancing over to the wounded man in the bed. Aramis followed his gaze, " Im just hoping fever does not take hold, he is still very weak" he replied, concern in his voice. Serge sighed, " He is a young man,if anyone can get through this Aramis, he can". Serge could see the concern on the younger mans face.

Aramis turned and nodded," yes your right Serge" he said smiling. Serge made his way to the door, " Eat something Aramis, you also need to keep your strengh up" he said over his shoulder, he shut the door behind him. Aramis chuckled to himself as he watched the man go.

Aramis spooned some stew into a bowl and began to eat"Mmmm you taste so good" he whispered. He spooned stew into a second bowl and walked over to Athos and placed it down on the chest next to the bed. Aramis stroked Athos hair away from his right eye, " Athos. wake up mon ami" he said gently shaking his arm. " I've got some of Serges stew for you, you know how you enjoy it".

Athos slowly moved his head with a moan, his eyes opening slightly. Aramis smiled, " You must be hungry mon ami," Athos eyes widened as he looked up at his brother.

" Hurss hurs" he gasped. Aramis placed another pillow behind his head, " I know mon ami, I know, but you must eat something". He put a hand behind Athos shoulder and helped him as he spooned stew up to his lips. Athos chewed and swallowed," Thats it mon ami and another" said Aramis spooning another mouth full up to his brother.

Athos slowly shook his head " No.. more.." he gasped. Aramis slowly helped him lay back on the pillow. " We will try more later mon ami". Aramis picked up the bowl and carried it over to the table.

That moment the door to the infirmary slammed open knocking against the wall with a loud thud. Aramis instantly grabbed his pistol from the table and pointed towards the doorway, to his horror Pierr had Serge in front of his body, his arm tightly clasping around the mans neck. Serge gasped for breath as Pierr tightened his grip, he held his own pistol to Serge's chest as he slowly entered the room.

He stared wide eyed at Aramis, hate etched on his face,

" Throw your pistol over here NOW!" he spat out to Aramis " or the old man is dies".

Aramis could feel the adrenaline pumping in his own chest as he watched Pierrs every move. " So it was you who did this to one of your own comrades" he seethed. Glancing at Athos in the bed.

Pierr grinned as he looked over to the wounded swordsman," Yes and I'm here to finish off the job, so like I say throw your pistol over to me now". Serge gasped for breath, as Aramis slid the pistol towards Pierrs feet.

" Just let Serge go Pierr, why make thing worse for yourself". Pierr kicked the pistol out of the door and threw Serge towards Aramis. " Both of you sit NOW!" Aramis turned to help Serge to his feet, both men sat on the chairs next to the table. Pierr still pointing his pistol at the younger musketeer. Pierr slowly walked over to Athos bedside and smiled, " Pity all your medical skills are going to go to waste" he said through clenched teeth. Aramis felt his stomach lurch as he eyed the pistol in the doorway. " Pierr listen to me, Athos lives, why make things worse for yourself by killing him, save yourself from the gallows man". Pierr glared at him " Awww how touching Aramis, you really are PATHETIC!".

Serge and Aramis exchanged glances of worry for their wounded friend. Pierr took a knife from his belt and stood over Athos sleeping body. Aramis stood, " SIT DOWN! and don't move" seethed Pierr still pointing the pistol towards him. " Unless of course you want to join him". Pierr laughed aloud. Aramis glanced over at his weapons belt, he knew it was too far away, besides he couldn't risk anything with Serge and Athos in the room, afterall Pierr was a trained musketeer.

Pierr held his knife to Athos' throat as he spoke, toying with the blade against the wounded mans skin. Aramis could feel his stomach lurch, he felt useless watching this maniac threaten to finish off his friend. " I have to keep him talking, Dear God help me" he thought as he watched Pierr's every move. "tell me, why do you suddenly want to kill Athos, he is one of the most hounorable men I know". said Aramis. Pierr looked across at him still pointing the pistol at both himself and Serge.

" You four are the favourites, you all think you are better than the rest of us", he looked back down at Athos pointing the knife at the mans throat again," and he thinks he is the best swordman in France".

Aramis stared at him, " Thats because he is" he answered raising an eyebrow. " Besides I have never ever heard Athos say as much." Pierr smirked," You all get the best missions, I never get picked by Treville never," he seethed.

" So this is what all this is about" sighed Aramis glancing at Serge. " You don't even come close to the level of these men" said Serge. " Your not worthy of the missions they go on". Pierr held up the pistol towards Serge head, " SHUT! your mouth old man, or would you like to die before Athos".

Aramis glanced at Serge and shook his head, " Hey! Pierr, there is no need for all this hatred". Pierr seethed at him, as he grabbed Athos by the collar on his shirt and pulled the wounded man towards him wielding the knife to his throat. Aramis gasped in horror, "PIERR NO PLEASE! he yelled, " Athos has done nothing to provoke this outrage".

Pierr, laughed aloud, " Awww,how touching, you really do care for him dont you,? he seethed. " Maybe it's you I shall kill first". Pierr walked slowly towards Aramis pointing the pistol towards his head. Aramis could feel the sweat appearing on his face as Pierr held the pistol to his temple. Serge glared at Pierr in horror, " Why are you doing this Pierr" he asked, " you know you wont get away with it if you kill anyone". Suddenly the pistol aimed at Serge. " I told you to shut your mouth" he seethed through clenched teeth. Aramis flinched in his seat as Pierr aimed it back at him, " If you try anything, I will cut the throat of Athos and make you watch as he bleeds to death". Pierr growled.

Aramis eyes met his," You really are a sadistic excuse for a man". Pierr grinned as he fisted Aramis in the jaw, blood spilled from his lip as Aramis wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and looked at the blood.

Suddenly from knowwhere something hard hit Pierr's right hand knocking the pistol from his grip. Aramis took his chance as he grabbed the man punching him to the floor, Pierr was back on his feet wielding the knife at Aarmis, Serge had grabbed Aramis's sword, he yelled over to the younger man as he threw the sword into Aramis hand. Pierr drew his own sword from its sheeth and thre the knife to the floor. Both men walked around each other with outstretched swords. Pierr lurched forward but was stopped as Aramis drew up his sword to block it, steel hit steel as they both fought around the chamber.

That second Porthos, d'Artagnan ran into the room followed closely by Treville and three of his men.

"LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPON NOW!" yelled Pothos aiming his pistol towards Pierr. Aramis watched him carefully as he slowly let the sword drop from his hand to the floor. He turned and glared at group of men all aiming their pistols at him. Treville stepped forward, not taking his eyes off the man, Pierr smirked as he unbuckled his pouldron and threw it at Treville. " I am stripping you of your commission, you are no longer a soilder of the Kings Musketeers, you are not worthy of the Regiment". Treville almost spat out the words. " Get him out of my sight". he ordered his men. " Wait a minute" said Aramis walking up to Pierr. Pierr turned and looked at him. Aramis threw him a punch on the jaw, knocking the man to the floor. " THAT! is for Athos" he smirked. Porthos and d'Artagnan glanced at each other and smiled. The men grabbed him and jostled him out of the door. Porthos glared at him as they walked passed him. " You evil piece of shit" he growled. "And don't think I have finished with you yet" said Treville watching as they led him away.

Aramis rushed to Athos bedside, the wounded man was laying there awake. He smiled down at his brother and took hold of his hand, " Even from his sick bed he managed to disarm Pierr of his pistol" he chuckled. Porthos, d'Artagnan and Treville exchanged glances."WHAT!" asked d'Artagnan. Aramis bent down and picked up a stew bowl, "He threw this and knocked the pistol out of his hand" he looked back at Athos and smiled. "You probably saved our lives mon ami". The others laughed aloud. Athos had a slight smile on his lips, " Di.. didn't realise he hated me so much". he gasped. Aramis poured water into a cup and held it to Athos lips, " drink mon ami, you must be thirsty," Athos took three mouth fulls and lay back down. " I dont think it was as much hate, I think it was more envy". said Aramis placing the cup back on the table." The man clearly has a big problem".

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Later that same day...

Treville walked down the passage towards Pierr's cell followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan.

Treville nodded to one of the guards to unlock the cell door. Porthos and d'Artagnan exchanged glances behind Treville as the cell door was opened.

Pierr was sat on the floor in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees. He looked up as the three men walked in. He smirked up at them, " Ah I have visitors", he said eyeing each man in turn. " Hope you have brought me a feast, I am getting somewhat hungry". he seethed. Porthos glared at him as he stood forward, " If I had my way, I would let you starve to death you BASTARD!" he growled through clenched teeth.

Pierr started to laugh aloud making Porthos clench his fists. " How is Athos" he seethed, " Such a shame he didn't bleed to death, maybe I should have twisted the knife more". This time d'Artagnan flung himself at him, he grabbed him up to his feet and shoved him against the cell wall. " Athos has done nothing to merit this, you piece of shit, its you who should be bleeding to death you evil bastard". Porthos pulled his friend away. "This is what he wants my friend, at least we dont have such a traitor in the Regiment anymore". he growled.

Treville stood "WHO! are you working with?" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cells." I do not believe you are in this alone, who else wanted Athos dead?"

They all looked at Pierr for an answer, "The Captain asked you a question" growled Porthos.

Pierr smirked, "In case you have not noticed dear man, He is no longer my Captain".

Porthos could feel the anger building again as he glared at him. As if reading his mind Treville lurched forward pushing him hard against the stone wall once again.

"I asked you a question, WHO! is working with you". he growled.

Pierr winced through clenched teeth as Treville gripped his arm up his back tightly.

"What makes you think I am working with someone". he gasped. "Because you have not got the brawn to think of this yourself" seethed Treville.

"You where seen in conversation with Rocheforte, WHY? what connection have you got with him?. Growled Porthos.

Treville let go of his grip throwing Pierr against the wall with a held his shoulder as he glared up at the three men, a slight grin on his face. "You would all have met your maker if I had had my way".

"But you didn't get your way did you? you bastard" Growled Porthos.

"You are all as bad as each other, the famous inseperables, you think you all above the law". seethed Pierr.

Porthos and d'Atagnan exchanged glances. Treville shook his head slowly, " You have always had a chip on your shoulder Pierr, especially with Athos, and I know Rocheforte has something to do with this".

Pierr laughed aloud as he glared at Treville.

Treville turned and yelled at the guard to open the door, he looked across at Pierr, " We have not finished with you yet, so be warned". Treville gestered his head towards the door at Porthos and d'Artagnan. The two men followed him.

Pierr suddenly laughed once more and yelled after them.

"It was his own WIFE! who wanted him dead".

Porthos met the eyes of d'Artagnan in horror followed by Treville who eyed them both in turn, he put his hand on the guards shoulder. "Wait open it again", he gasped.

Treville walked back into the cell followed by Porthos and d'Artagnan. This time Porthos barged in and grabbed him by the shirt, " WHAT! is that supposed to mean" he spat out in Pierrs face, throwing him to the floor. Pierr glared up at the three men staring at him, a slight smile on his face.

" Come now I'm sure you all know Athos has a wife who wants him dead, not that I can blame the poor woman, afterall who would... Pierr didn't finish his sentence as Porthos grabbed him up from the floor and swung his fist into the mans jaw knocking him back to the floor.

"So Milady de Winter is in this with you?" enquired Treville.

Pierr rubbed his jaw and looked at them.

"All her idea gentlemen" he replied " all her idea".

"So you Rocheforte, Milady, your all in this together" enquired d'Artagnan with a frown.

" I just knew you where not in this alone" seethed Treville. He opened the door once more, " We are not finished yet" he yelled back over his shoulder.

TBC


	6. Chapter Five contin

Our Brother: Chapter Five.

Aramis slammed his fist down on Treville's desk making all three men look in his direction.

" I can't believe that evil witch of a woman, why can't she leave him be" he yelled at his friends in turn as though they had an answer. Aramis stood and started to pace the floor his face stuck in its frown. Porthos was shaking his head with a sigh as he spoke, " Well we know he can't be lying, there is only us knew about Athos being married to her."

"How is he bye the way Aramis" asked Treville changing the subject.

Aramis glanced at his captain his face changed to a slight smile, " He is quite well at present, and fast asleep after some of Serges stew, he is still very weak though". Treville nodded "good, glad to hear it, but I think gentlemen we should not mention this to him". The three men nodded in unison agreeing. " Yes this could set him back if he hears of this, said Aramis, his face had changed back to its frown.

d'Artagnan was leaning against the window ledge as he spoke, " Do you still think Rocheforte is involved Captain" he asked turning his head to face Traville.

Treville nodded " The whole saga stinks of Rocheforte" he seethed through clenched teeth, " The only thing I have to do now is convince the King".

" Oooh rather you than me Cap'n" growled Porthos exchanging glances with his brothers.

Aramis patted Pothos on the shoulder as he approached the door, " I must get back to our sick friend gentlemen" he said. Treville nodded, " Yes you go Aramis". The marksman closed the door behind him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aramis entered the Infirmary, he glanced straight over to a sleeping Athos and smiled to himself. He walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping brother, his face looked damp with sweat. Aramis felt Athos forehead, " Mon Dieu! your running a fever mon ami" he gasped. Aramis grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water from the pitcher, he rung it out and placed it across Athos forehead. " Don't do this to me mon ami". he said, a look of concern on his face. Aramis gently shook Athos shoulder, "Athos! can you hear me mon ami Athos!".

A slight groan came from the sick man, as his eyes slitted open, " ho hot" he gasped.

" I know mon ami, lets try a drink of water huh?" said Aramis pouring out a goblet from the pitcher. He slowly put his hand to the back of his brothers shoulders and put the cup to his lips. Athos drank slowly and lay back again. This time his eyes wider open as he looked up at Aramis. Aramis smiled as he changed the cloth on his forehead, " Thats what I like to see" he said," do you feel any cooler my friend". he asked. Athos nodded slightly. "Better" he replied putting a hand on Aramis's arm and squeezing. "Thank you".

Aramis smiled as he stroked some hair from his friends forehead. " No need mon ami, Im glad your here so I can keep an eye on you".

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Early morning following day...

Treville paced the passage outside the Kings chambers, his majesty had never been one for time keeping.

Suddenly the doors opened as as three members of the court exited followed by Rocheforte. Rocheforte stopped in his tracks as he eyed the Musketeers Captain. " His majesty will see you now Captain" he seethed. Treville nodded in acknowledgment as he walked into the chamber.

The King was seated at his desk looking at maps. Treville walked up to him and bowed " Your Majesty, I am most pleased you agreed to speak with me". he said lifting his head to face the Royal.

Louis glanced up and waved a hand at the nearest chair for Treville to sit," Yes, Yes well what is it that is so important Treville, can't you see that I am most occupied".

Treville looked around noticing the guards at the doors.

" If you will forgive me sire, I would very much like to speak in private". Louis pulled a face, " My dear Treville, what is it that is so secretive you cannot speak now?" he asked with a frown.

" Your majesty I really... Louis cut him off in mid sentence, " Oh very well man very well" he replied waving away the guards. The two men bowed and left the chamber.

Treville swallowed hard, " Well get on with it man" gasped Louis.

" My musketeer Athos was stabbed yester night, he remains in the Infirmary as I speak. One of my own men did it". Louis glared at him, " May I ask what this has to do with me Treville, Athos is a good soilder, and I hope he recovers but I fail to see how this concerns me".

Treville wanted to scream at the man for lack of compassion, but knew that was the last thing he could do.

" Sire, Rocheforte and Milady are involved, it was them that planned to kill Athos".

The king looked at his Captain, his face full of questions.

" You really expect me to believe this nonsense Treville" he asked raising his voice." Milady de Winter is no longer within the palace, I have not been aquainted with her for months, and as for Rocheforte, he is my most loyal friend".

The King started to pace the floor, "Will Athos live" he suddenly asked.

Treville nodded," Yes Sire, Aramis is taking good care of him".

"What makes you certain Rocheforte is involved in such thuggery?". asked the King stopping and sitting back in his chair.

Treville sighed," He has been seen in conversation with Pierr, the Musketeer who stabbed Athos, I have never given any orders for him to be here at the Palace, yet he has been meeting with him on numerous occasions, and I am led to believe Milady de Winter was also present".

The king studied his fingernails as if bored by the whole saga. He glanced up at Treville, " This is most inconvienient Treville" he sighed. " You come here accusing my loyal companion of such extremities, I fail to see what proof you have of this, you cannot accuse someone of such things just because they

spoke with one another surely"

Treville was seething inside but hid it well.

"Forgive me sire but Pierr has almost addmitted as such".

Louis siged, " You can ask Roceforte yourself Treville, I shall summon him at once". That moment the king yelled at his guards outside the door, the two men entered at once and bowed.

" One of you will bring Rocheforte here at once" he ordered.

Treville scratched his head as he glanced at the king, this was going to be a long process, he could feel it.

llllllllllllllllllll

Aramis was helping Athos to eat some lunch when Porthos and d'Artagnan came through the door.

They both picked up a chair each and sat around the bed.

" How is the patient" asked Porthos picking up a piece of cheese from the table and eating it. Aramis glanced up at his two friends and smiled. " He is doing fine, and ate all the chicken stew". Athos had a slight smile on his face as Aramis spoke.

" You mean there is none left for me mon ami" growled Porthos with a grin forming.

"I don't believe you my friend" said d'Artagnan, " you have just eaten two bowls of the stuff and had bread".

Aramis started to laugh and shook his head, " You really are an animal mon ami". he said looking at Athos who was smiling at the big man.

Porthos pulled a face " I need all the strengh I can get my dear Aramis, to keep you all upright when you have all drank your fill of wine and ale when we depart the Wren".

They all laughed aloud watching as he picked up an apple and bit into it.

Aramis straightened the blankets over Athos and felt his forehead. " Your cooler now my friend, get some rest" he said " I will check your wound when you wake". Athos was almost asleep after drinking the pain draft as Porthos motioned Aramis away from the bed out of ear shot.

"Treville is meeting with the King now,I just hope he believes everthing he tells him". he said.

Aramis sat at the table and picked up some cheese and bread, he started to eat as he listened to Porthos.

d'Artagnan picked up the water skin and drank from it as he joined his friends. " Surley the King will believe Treville over Rocheforte". he uttered glancing over to Athos as he slept.

Aramis leaned back in his chair and sighed.

" We have to remember the King thinks Rocheforte is one of the best, he does not know him as we do that he is very cunning at making the vunerable believe everything he says."

d'Artagnan grinned, " Shame on you my friend, are you saying the King is vunerable". Aramis smiled and nodded, " Yes I would say he is when it comes to his own court".

Porthos patted his shoulder, " Well if he can be taken in by that evil bastard". "I agree totally". he said. d'Artagnan leaned forward and whispered," Well he was also taken in by Milady". The three men glanced over at Athos as he slept. " Yes, and look what she has done to Athos mind". said Aramis. " I can understand why he did what he did, I would have done the same myself".

lllllllllll

Rocheforte walked into the Kings chamber with two guards, he glanced around at them and waved them away. They bowed and left closing the door behind themselves.

He bowed " Majesty I believe you me summoned here".

Louis smiled at him, " Yes, Treville here wants to speak with you". he said.

Rocheforte glared at the Captain, a grin forming on his face, "Ah Captain Treville, you look troubled, what is it you want to speak about" he asked.

Treville felt the anger raging inside, all he wanted to do was punch the mans face to a pulp. But he knew for now he had to remain calm for everyones sake. Treville coughed, " I believe you know one of my musketeers" he asked, Rocheforte laughed aloud.

" My dear Captain, I know most of your men, I see them most days here at the Palace".

The King laughed with him, which made Rocheforte even more confident with the situation.

Treville was red in the face as he spoke again, " I have reason to believe that you are familiar with a certain man called Pierr Gasson".

Rocheforte glanced at Louis as he answered with a grin, " I do believe our paths have crossed yes, Is there a point to this Treville" he seethed. Afterall I also know many a musketeer.

Treville walked up to face him, " He stabbed one of my men intending to kill him, but he failed." he seethed through clenched teeth.

Rocheforte stood rigid to the spot as he glared into Treville's eyes. " Just what has this got to do with me may I ask". he inquired glancing at Louis. The king was sat taking everything in. Treville still stared at Rocheforte, " I beleive it was you who plotted this whole scheme".

Rocheforte turned to Louis, " The man has lost his mind majesty, I regret you have to hear such nonsense". he said through a slight laugh.

"The man is delusional Sire, he will say anything to protect the incompetence of his own men."

Treville glared at Rocheforte," My men are ten times the man you can ever be" he said through clenched teeth.

Rochefort smirked. "I do not think so".

The King stood his face had changed from amused to serious. Treville looked at him as he approached Rocheforte. He looked into his face.

" I am most displeased with what I have heard, If there is any truth in this accusation Rocheforte you will pay the consequences

" Rocheforte broke in to speak but the king held up his hand. " Do not interrupt me man" he roared. " I will not tolerate such thuggery from any of my court".

Treville was in awe at the kings words, he had obviously listened to all he said and maybe believed it.

The king glared at Rocheforte, " I will ask you once, are you involved in this accusation." he asked.

Rocheforte's face went pale, " Your majesty, I am most loyal to you I would never do anything to sever that loyalty" he answered with a bow.

Treville looked at him, " You are a LIAR! and a traitor Rocheforte, my men have been watching your every move, you are invoved, and so is Milady de Winter, you have been having your secret rendezvous with these two".

Rocheforte laughed aloud, " This is such...". The King held up his hand and broke in " SILENCE! I have heard enough, I am disappointed with you Rocheforte". Rocheforte tried to speak " But majesty I really..." SHUT UP! The king turned to Treville, " You say Milady de Winter is involved, WHY? what has she got to do with any of this" he asked.

Rocheforte turned and glared at both men, a grin on his face, " Didn't you know majesty, she is the wife of Athos" he seethed. The Kings face paled, he looked from Rocheforte to Treville, he didin't need to ask before Treville spoke, " That is correct your majesty, they are no longer aquainted, she wants him dead just as he does". he answered glancing at Rochforte.

Louis's face was raged as he turned to Rocheforte, " You knew of this, you knew she was his wife, you knew she wanted Athos dead and you where going to help her achieve it" he roared in Rocheforte face. The kings face was so close to his own making him snap his head back. "GUARDS! yelled the king.

Suddenly the doors flew open and two red guard stud to attention, " Your majesty" Louis turned and glanced at the two men, " Take this man out of my sight, I want him locked up". he said pointing towards the seething man.

Rocheforte turned to Treville, his face full of hate, " This is not over Treville, beleive me, its not over" he spat out. The guards approached and stood either side of him and shackled his hands behind his back. He was grabbed and roughly escourted through the doors.

The King turned to the Captain, " What do you intend to do with your musketeer Pierr", he asked.

Treville could feel the anger inside him subsiding, " I have stripped him of his commission sire, he is no longer a musketeer, and he will stand trail for treason". Louis was nodding in agreement, " As will Rocheforte, I swear to that" he said, " But what of Milady de Winter" he asked.

" She seems to have vanished majesty, she is very good at that" replied Traville, " But I assure you we will eventually catch up with her".

" Very well". said Louis.

" May I thank your majesty for what has transpired today". bowed Treville.

Louis sat back on his chair and waved a hand, " It was nothing, I will not have people plotting such acts of violence within my Palace" he said. " You had better get back to your men Treville, I will keep you informed of developments, I hope Athos will recover at haste".

Treville bowed once more, " As do I majesty" he replied turning for the door.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**Our Brother: Chapter Six**

Treville dismounted his horse handing the riens over to the stable boy with a nod. He glanced across at a group of recuits sparring as he walked across the yard towards his office. Orders being yelled out by the seniors on sword movements and tactics. Porthos and d'Artagnan where sat in their usual place at the table, they both glanced up as Treville approached.

" Captain" acknowledged Porthos as they both stood up.

Treville stopped just before the steps up to his office. He gestured his head upward, " Come, I have news from the Palace", he said. Both musketeers exchanged glances and followed their Captain up the steps.

Treville entered his office, he turned towards his two men.

"Should I summon Aramis Captain" asked d'Artagnan.

Treville nodded, " As long as he feels he can leave Athos whilst we talk".he replied.

llllllllllllllllll

Aramis entered the office followed by d'Artagnan, they both pulled up chairs and sat opposite Treville. Treville glanced up at his men. " How is Athos" he asked

Aramis pushed his hand through his hair and nodded " He is asleep at present Captain, but he is doing fine, having eaten a meal". Treville smiled "Good, good". The Captain leaned forward against the desk, " The King has had Rocheforte arrested and locked up" he said. The three musketeers glanced at each other in awe.

" So he has seen sense at last then" growled Porthos with a grin. " What will happen now?" asked d'Artagnan.

Treville stood and picked up a bottle of wine with four goblets, " Well Rocheforte will stand trial at the Palace," he answered placing down the wine and pouring it out into the four goblets. " Did he confess to involvment in all this" asked Aramis taking his wine from Treville.

Treville took a swig of wine and placed it back down on the table in front of him. " Lets just say he tried to lie his way out of it". Porthos laughed, " This day gets better by the minute, I just knew he was involved in this, he hates our regiment always has done". he said patting Aramis on the back. The other three men laughed with him.

"As for Milady de Winter" said Treville, " she has just vanished, God only knows where she has gone".

" Well I hope she has gone for good" seethed Aramis, " she's nothing but trouble every time she appears, she makes Athos life a misery, he certainly does not need her around".

Porthos and d'Artagnan nodded in agreement with their brother. " You know what she's like though" said d'Artagnan, "She seems to emerge when she wants something in return."

" I think we should let Athos know she was involved when he is well enough though Captain" said Aramis. " We dont want to deceive him, because if he ever found out we knew I dont think he would be very happy".

Treville nodded " Yes your right Aramis, we will wait until he is recovered".he answered.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Two weeks later...

Athos sat at their usual table in the courtyard, it was another cloudless warm day. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes against the heat of the sun. Faint laughter could be heard as the men in the background sparred with one another, steel hitting steel and shouts of encouagment from what he could make out of Porthos and d'Artagnan. He could feel himself drifting off into slumber as the warm sun shone down, his mind thinking back to that night and how his brothers had cared for him never leaving his side, he loved them all dearly even though he thought that he didn't really deserve it, but they where forever telling him they also loved him, and he deserved everything they did for him. Yes thought Athos, I truly love my brothers.

That moment he could feel his shoulder being shook gently, Athos opened his eyes as he came out of his reverie. He looked up to see Aramis smiling down at him," Come mon ami have some water, you must be thirsty in this heat". Athos nodded as Aramis passed him the water skin, " You where falling into sleep then my friend, the sun will burn your face harshly". Athos replaced his hat and took another swig from the skin. "It is certainly hot today" said Athos. " I feel like a cold ale". Aramis glanced at his friend and smiled, " Maybe later, thats if you are a good boy and don't drink into oblvion". Athos grinned, " You fuss too much my friend. I've told you I feel fine, just a bit sore thats all". Aramis swigged some water and replaced the top, he patted Athos on the arm." I know you are my friend and we want you to stay that way".

A loud laugh echoed around the courtyard as Porthos and d'Artagnan approached the table. Both seating themselves down around the table, " Athos, how are you" asked d'Artagnan wiping sweat from his brow and swigging back some water. Porthos gently slapped him on the back with a smile," Good to see you out on this beautiful day my friend" he said.

Athos showed a rare smile to his brothers, " I am fine, and enjoying as you put it Porthos this beautiful day we have.

"Our brother here feels like a cold ale" grinned Aramis " What do you both think, will he be good and drink at a sensible pace or should he abstain from it".

Athos looked at his friends as though they where deciding his future for him. Porthos let out a loud laugh, " I agree with Athos, a cold ale does sound good". Athos was smiling as he eyed his friend, " but like you say Aramis will he be sensible as he drinks". Athos smile waned, as he looked to d'Artagnan, " I think he deserves a drink my friends" Athos sighed aloud and glanced at d'Artagnan.

" But I to think he has to be very careful as to how much he drinks". Athos put his head down on the table and leaned on his folded arms. " Oh no come on my friends, I need a drink". he groaned into shirt sleeves.

The other three men watched him trying to control their laughter. Athos slowly raised his head and pulled one of his faces as he looked at them. The self control left them as they all fell about laughing aloud at their brother. Athos smirked as he put his head back against the wall, this time he placed his hat on his face and gave out a groan, " Some friends you three are, begrudging a man a cold ale in this heat". Athos smiled to himself underneath his hat. Aramis patted his shoulder as he laughed.

"There's plenty of nice cold water mon ami" he said.

llllllllllllllllll

Two days later...

Pierr Gasson Trail: Comt De Rochforte Trial:

Pierr was brought before King Lous Of France, there was no hesitation as he was charged with treason and sentenced to death for attempted murder of a Kings Musketeer.

Rocheforte was the next one up, he to was charged with conspiracy in the aiding to attempt to kill a Kings Musketeer, and was sentenced to life in the Bastille.

Aramis and Porthos attended the trial along with Treville, when the sentances where read out each exchanged a smirk of satisfaction.

Pierr was taken away by two red guard and dragged passed the three men. He caught the eye of Aramis as he was manhandled and threw him an evil glare. Aramis glared back into his eyes, noddded with a satisfied smile and turned away.

"The bastard got what was coming to him" said Porthos nudging into Aramis with a grin. Aramis smiled at his friend, "Yes not before time".

"Come gentlemen we deserve a well earned drink" said Treville patting Porthos on the back.

" I will not argue with that Captain" replied Porthos.

That moment the King walked over to the three men,

" Ahh Treville, there you are" he said. The three men bowed in unison. " Your majesty" answered Treville.

The King waved his courtiers away as he walked with Treville followed by Aramis and Porthos.

"Well what do you think of the charges," asked Louis.

" I am most pleased your majesty, as are my men".

Louis nodded and grinned, "Yes as am I, the execution will take place tomorrow at noon, you may want to attend Treville". Treville exchanged glances with Aramis and Porthos. " Ah most certainly your majesty, I wouldnt miss it for the world".

Aramis and Porthos looked at each other with a grin, " I wouldn't miss it for anything" murmered Porthos under his breath.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7 Epilogue!

**Our Brother: Chapter Seven...Epilogue**

Athos was cleaning his sword when he heard the clattering of hooves coming through the archway of the courtyard. d'Artagnan was sparring with a cadet yelling out certain moves for the young lad to take. As others stood and watched.

Athos looked towards his friends as they dismounted handing the reins over to the stable boys. The horses snorting as they walked them to the water troffs.

Aramis and Porthos walked towards their usual table to join Athos. Both had beaming smiles on their faces as they sat down opposite their brother. Aramis removed his gloves and poured out some ale for himself and Porthos.

Athos eyed them both in turn as he removed his sword from the table and leaned it against the wall.

"Well how was it" he asked. Aramis took a gulp of ale and placed his tankard back on the table as he looked into Athos questioning eyes. He poured out ale into Athos tankard and grinned." Pierr hangs tomorrow at noon mon ami". he answered. Porthos patted Athos forearm, " And Rocheforte has been sent to the Bastille".

Athos exchanged glances with his friends, " I see, so why do I feel guilty".

That moment d'Artagnan joined them and sat next to Athos wiping his sweat soaked hair away from his face and drinking from his water skin.

Aramis looked at Athos from across the table and took hold of both his wrists. " Now listen to me mon ami, you have nothing to feel guilty about, the man tried to kill you, he showed no mercy to you, he is evil and wanted you dead no matter what". Porthos was nodding his head as Aramis spoke.

" I concur with Aramis my friend, he is right. None of this is any of your doing, we nearly lost you that night through his bitterness and jealousy". he added.

d'Artagnan realised that sentence had been passed and gave a questioning look at Porthos, " He hangs tomorrow at noon". he said patting the Gascons arm.

"Good, he deserves it". replied d'Artagnan. Putting an arm around Athos and cupping the back of his neck. " And what of Rocheforte".

"Bastille for him I'm afraid" replied Aramis," He wont get out of there as easy as he did in Spain".

"I'll go get us some food before Treville returns from the palace" said Porthos standing. " I'm starving my friends".

" Your always starving", said Aramis with a grin.

Athos sat quietly as he listened to his brothers banter.

Aramis eyed him," You alright" he asked. Athos gave him a wry smile and nodded," I will be" he answered. Aramis put an arm around his brothers shoulders and pulled him in close. " Dont ever think about guilt my friend, Pierr has always had a bitter streak, he likes all attention on himself, other men have even said the same in the past months that he has been in the regiment".

Athos listened to his brothers words as he carried on." He is nothing but a vindictive and spiteful excuse for a man, he has always been envious of you mon ami, thats how bitter he had become as to want to murder you". Athos turned and met Aramis brown eyes and smiled, Aramis squeezed his shoulder. " Hey I made you smile mon ami", he chuckled. d'Artagnan grinned at his brothers as Porthos returned carrying a tray of cheese and bread, he laid it down on the table in front of the men and smiled, " Come my friends tuck in" he growled.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

That evening Athos sat in his room reading one of many books he owned. A knock came at the door, Athos looked up, his mind wondered back to the night he opened the door and ended up stabbed in the stomach. "Its open " he answered closing the book and laying it back onto the shelf behind him. The door opened and Aramis's popped his head around with a grin"Just checking you are alright my friend" he said removing his hat. Athos had stood up and walked towards the table reaching for a bottle of wine. Athos glanced towards him with a smirk, " I've told you mon ami you worry too much".

Athos filled two goblets and handed one to Aramis who had sat at the table, Aramis took it and raised it towards his friend, "Your good health mon ami" he said watching as Athos raised his own goblet to Aramis," You to my friend" he replied and took a swig. Athos sat opposite eyeing him.

"You look troubled my friend, what burdens you"he asked.

Aramis smiled as he toyed with his hat before placing it down on the spare seat next to him.

" You have a keen eye Athos, you seem to know when something is a miss".

Athos looked across at him," Well, is there something I should know" he inquired pouring out more wine into the goblets.

Aramis locked eyes with his friend for what seemed like an age.

Athos was the first to stir, " Aramis what is it".

Aramis took a swig of wine and placed the goblet down.

"There was a third person in on this plot in trying to kill you".

Athos stared at him with a questioning look on his face.

"A third, well I am popular, who?" he asked.

Aramis inhaled aloud and sighed wiping his hands across his face. He looked across at Athos who was still waiting for a reply.

"Milady de Winter, your wife" he answered almost choking on the name.

Athos sat still as he glared across at Aramis, " We didn't tell you right away my friend because you where so ill, it might have made you worse for knowing".

Athos stood, wine goblet in hand and wandered over to the window in his room. He stared across the rooftops of the dwellings of the Paris people and drank back some wine.

"So she wants me dead too, she just wants revenge for what I did to her, she always has". Athos turned to face his friend. " Why wasn't she arrested". he asked.

Aramis turned his head in response, " She vanished, soon as she found out Pierr had failed in killing you, she just disappeared".

Athos was nodding his head, a slight smile on his face, " Yes she is good at that, she seems ahead of everyone else, in a vintictive sought of way, she'll make an appearance when she is in need of using someone else".

Aramis watched his friend closley, he was expecting Athos to be mad with him. " So you are not angry with us mon ami?. he asked.

Athos smiled and filled Aramis's goblet," Why would I be angry with you all my friend, you thought the shock would make me worse when I had the fever, and for that I am grateful". Athos patted Aramis on the shoulder.

That moment another rap came at the door making both men glance towards it.

"We bring fine wine and cheese", came Porthos' voice from beyond the other side of the door, " We also bring brotherly company and even more food", came d'Artagnan's voice.

Aramis and Athos exchanged glances, both grinning.

"Its open my friends", called Athos.

The door swung open as the two men entered with beaming smiles.

" Ahhh d'Artagnan" growled Porthos, "It seems they have started without us mon ami".

d'Artagnan looked across at Aramis and Athos, his hand on his heart, " I am most hurt my friends, you did not wait",he teased.

Athos had a smirk on his face, "Just pour the wine" he grinned back. Porthos laughed aloud as he patted Athos on the shoulder.

The friends where now all seated around the table eating supper and drinking wine.

Suddenly Athos refilled everyones goblet and stood looking at each of his brothers in turn. The three men stopped eating as he spoke.

"I would like to thank you all for being here for me these past weeks, you have all helped me through this and I love you all for it". The other three men smiled up at him as he spoke. " I have never had such caring brothers, I wont ever forget it, so I celebrate with the wine to you all my friends, you are my friends, my family, my brothers" Athos felt tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke. Aramis stood placing his arm around Athos' shoulders and held up his glass, the others follwed suit.

" Dear Athos, we all love you, and taking care of you wont ever stop," he said. Porthos and d'Artagnan each held up their own glasses.

" To Athos our brother" smiled Porthos.

They all chorused, "To our brother".

Athos smiled as they all hugged together and laughed.

The End.

 **I thank you all for reading this story. I also thank those of you who sent me reviews.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **In the mean time I will still be carrying on with 'Silent Anguish'.**

 **Cheers to all**

 **Pippa x**


End file.
